vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126403-morning-coffee-519-the-social-club-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- IKR? I was going to start one today with the title "Where's mah coffee?! I'm not so bothered if I don't make progress on a daily basis but I do like to see some on a weekly basis. The only thing I can't do IG is "nothing". If I'm chatting with people that's good enough. For instance, last night was an RP night and I got to hang out. :D I did have a free hour so I knocked off some contracts and the SCB dailies. As an aside... due to contracts I've been spending a lot of time in the level 50 area of Malgrave and I'm really starting to appreciate the scenery a lot more. There's a story there (crashed ship, abandoned village, weird things with scythes following four stags) that I don't remember. Since it's been about 8 months since I took my Dominion main through there my memory is very fuzzy. I seem to remember that there might have been some missions offered in the Dominion base that I ignored so I might loose the draken tonight. :ph34r: 'gratz! The 7 o'clock advice for Kuralak was pure gold. As complicated as the Kuralak fight looks I predict I'm going to live through that one first before X-89. With all the telegraphs and particles flying it's super hard for me to see the aoe around X-89. Maybe I need to find or write a Wildstar version of the GTFO WoW addon. Finally got X-89 kill credit and was able to buy a shiny new helmet (Yay! upgrade!). Of course RNGesus got its revenge. Rune slot 4 was logic (bleh). Unlocking rune slot 5 gave me... another logic <_<. But! I'm at 3195 AP and 1690 mainstat unbuffed. Maybe I should switch to my G-13 except those drivers just hurt my soul. Maybe I'll rip out the guts and replace it with something that exposes a HID keyboard and joystick :lol:. I've been meaning to dive into some ARM development. Did get in a Vet STL over the weekend. Died twice (I was the only one), got silver. Man I need more practice. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Sweet. I don't know if I'll be attending or not, but the wife is a volunteer and usually works with the celebrities/writers/artists that attend as one of their "Helpers" ... PM me some details and I'll see about stopping by. | |} ---- ---- Once you get a few more pulls in on Kuralak, you'll find that it's basically easy to execute right up until the 8 egg phase, at which point that whole raid falls apart and everyone freaks out. Rinse and repeat until you get it right. Once everyone can nail the 8 egg phase and you have a good system in place for communicating replacements (for the random egg), it's not really a very hard fight. The spreadsheet we use now (created by Glit, thank you very much) is just gold combined with KuralakHelper. I haven't really seen people struggle very much with assignments after we started using it. Honestly, Kuralak is one of my least favorite fights in GA (though I still like it a lot) because I prefer fights that are ever progressing (like X-89 "tightening the noose") over "spend 5 minutes executing then IT ALL GETS REAL RIGHT NOW!!!!". One day. x-89 will just click and you'll wonder why you ever struggled to live :) As a side notes, I LOVE doing x-89 with the pug raid, because it's a lot more interesting dealing with bad bomb placements than the cleaner kills we get in our main raids. Yes, I'm kind of a masochist :p | |} ---- Yah, pretty sure I've done that when SotLS event was still a thing. It's a combo of healing telegraphs and particle effects. I can sorta see X-89's telegraph but it's faint. Then there's all the other crap I need to pay attention to like cooldowns, position (stalker, yo) and health (I have a real love-hate for Brut. Mastery). I liked GTFO's audible. Mostly it's going to be a practice thing. I need to unlearn some of my soloing habits. I'm not used to running with a tank so I tend to chase targets rear ends. Found myself on the wrong side of the boss a few times on phase changes or tank swaps. I also need to learn to steer out of the spew if I'm in flight from a Large Bomb :lol: | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- For what it's worth, you don't need to exactly "deal" with 8 egg phase necessarily. For a very long time, we simply had two sacrificial people with interrupts that hit multiple targets. All 8 people cluster on K, egg up, two people interrupt and die, and the rest of the raid burns the monster down ;-). Not exactly the RIGHT way to do it, but it works. | |} ---- It's a super fine line for me. My first MMO was a true blue Korean grinder when I was a teenager. Being the ball of sunshine that I am, I didn't have a lot of super close friends "in real life" so I used the game to meet people. I honestly made an A in my French 3 class because of that game because a lot of French speakers played on my server. The gameplay consisted of sitting in town, spamming chat for a grinding part, then going to grind mobs that were honestly pretty easy. You just spammed your little potion items and killed them. Simple. I ended up spending A LOT of time just talking to people. Gameplay didn't start being a factor in how I experienced these games into WoW honestly. I liked it at first, but I think the premium modern MMO's put on fast, frenetic gameplay leaves little room for socializing. The "food break" in the middle of a dungeon were someone could tell a joke. It's just go go go go. The being said, I'm to a point now where if an MMO has bad gameplay, I won't play it. I can't go back to my days of being grateful to just have an outlet to talk to people with. Social media has completely eroded one of the glamours of the MMO, the idea of being "connected" to thousands of other users is no longer a novel idea. I still like chatting though. I'm just sitting in Thayd as we speak. I'm not doing anything. I'd be totally cool just chatting with someone for a few hours if the conversation was good enough, the thing is, 99% of the time it isn't, which is why I spend more time just browsing a couple of forums. | |} ---- ---- I hadn't thought much on causes, but this sounds accurate. The novelty is gone, and the ubiquity of social media has something to do with it in my case as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ----